Volviendo a Tí
by bebehuddy
Summary: La Dra. Lisa Cuddy es una excelente Decana de Medicina...un día su rutina se ve afectada por el regreso a su vida del Dr. Gregory House.../one shoot


VOLVIENDO A TI

El hospital era su vida. No tuvo suerte en el amor, no hasta ahora. Siempre que pensaba que las cosas se empezaban a dar, el sujeto en cuestión lo echaba a perder.. o era ella? Tal vez si, pero ya era tarde para reconsiderar, simplemente, ella era feliz con sus responsabilidades. Tan joven y había alcanzado ese honor, ser nombrada Decana de Medicina.

Esa mañana no tomó el café en su casa, ya que se había dado permiso de quedarse 10 minutos más dormida, por lo que optó por salir corriendo y llegar a un Starbucks, y pedir un delicioso Frapuchino… al pagar al encargado y darse vuelta para salir, sin darse cuenta….

-Cuidado_¡- gritó Lisa, y a la vez se escuchó lo mismo , demasiado tarde, todo el café, afortunadamente, frío, estaba esparcido en su blusa, y una parte también cayó encima del responsable … levantó la mirada furiosa.._

-Tenías que ser tú…. No dejarás de ser una arpía¡ - _Greg House la reconocía inmediatamente_

-Tú tuviste la culpa, que no ves hacia adelante? Mírame me has echado encima todo el café _– se sacudía como podía el líquido, tarea imposible…comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida_

-Ni siquiera saludas? Un buenos días te cuesta tanto?

-Buenos días idiota¡ - _se dirigía a su coche…_

-Lisa, está bien disculpa¡ no fue intencional, aunque ese café deja ver perfectamente tus…

-House¡ - _se escandalizaba Lisa, tapándose los pezones_ … - dejarás de ser insolente…

-A donde vas? Irás así a tu trabajo? No crees que es muy poco profesional?

-No tengo porque darte explicación alguna Gregory House…. _– se subía al auto….él estaba al lado de la ventanilla del copiloto_…

Lisa sintió remordimiento, bajó la ventanilla donde estaba él…recordó su pierna..

-Estás tú bien? Vas a algún lado? Tienes auto?

-Sí, sí y … sí…que linda por preguntar… fue bueno verte Lisa… - _Lisa agachó la mirada, y arrancó el auto, viéndolo por el_ _retrovisor…tantas historias, tantos recuerdos_…

Llegó a su oficina, y aunque sabía perfectamente que llegaría tarde a la Junta mensual del Consejo, sabía que era imposible llegar con ellos con la blusa toda manchada, por lo que buscó en el armario del baño, y previsora como siempre, escogió ahí una blusa entallada, se había quitado la blusa manchada quedando solo en brassier, era tanta su prisa, que había olvidado poner seguro en la puerta…salió del baño con la blusa limpia en las manos dispuesta a ponérsela, cuando pegó un grito de terror… - House¡ que haces aquí? – _se quedó inmóvil_

-Por Dios Lisa, que amable eres en recibirme y bueno de esa manera _– le veía el pecho_ – Lisa que has embarnecido, te ha sentado bien los años…. Y así viste una Decana en Medicina? – _por fin le cayó el veinte a Lisa, y como pudo, se colocó la blusa…estaba nerviosísima_

-Qué haces acá? Me seguiste? Que no trabajas? Que buscas House?

-A ti nena…. _– estaba a centímetros de distancia_ – a ti precisamente…. _– la comía con sus hermosos ojos azules_…

-No era necesario buscarme acá, en mi trabajo…sé que fue un accidente y ya pasó ….

-No estoy aquí para eso¡ me crees tonto… Sé que el hospital abrió una sección de Diagnóstico…y…recién llego y me dicen en recepción que debo hablar con la Decana, La Dra. Lisa Cuddy….

-Ok, bien pero…yo tengo una junta que empezó hace ya casi 10 minutos, y gracias a ti – _le echaba mirada asesina_ – me demoré para cambiarme …

-Cuánto dura tu junta?

-House, no lo sé, puede ser una hora, pueden ser 3….

-Bien, bien…te parece si lo platicamos en la noche?

-En la noche? _…- asombrada_

-Me puedes invitar a cenar…¡Cuddy no tengo trabajo, no pretenderás que yo pague la cena¡

-Siempre tan caballeroso House …

-Y tú siempre tan…. _– y acercaba su mano derecha, Lisa estaba segura que le tomaría el rostro_…

-Tienes chueco el cuello de tu blusa querida, deja que te lo arregle, - _así lo hacía_ – bien, perfecta, quedaste perfecta… - _daba un paso atrás._

-Entonces, que me dices? A que hora pasas por mí?

-House en verdad, no creo que sea prudente que nosotros..

-Cuddy, es cita de trabajo no más…. Solo que ahora tú no puedes atenderme, por lo que te propongo no tiene nada de alucinante… 8 pm en el Hotel Moon, de la calle 10?

-Está bien…a las 8 pasaré por ti, estás al pendiente por favor, ese sector no lo acostumbro, que no pienso bajar por tí…no pudiste escoger mejor hotel?

House salió con una sonrisa en la cara, y Lisa se quedó con la mirada perdida…de pronto recordó su junta y salió rápidamente…

Se retiró lo más pronto posible para irse a cambiar, pero muy a su pesar, llegó tarde, 8:45 pm… y House no se veía en la entrada del hotel….por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que bajarse, no le había pedido su número de celular por lo que no había otro modo de comunicarse…. Dejó su auto con el valet parking y entró al hotel…

-Buenas Noches, busco al Dr. Gregory House… _- le dijo a la recepcionista_

-Quien la busca? – _preguntaba de una forma un tanto extraña…_

-La Dra. Lisa Cuddy, tenemos una cita…una cita de trabajo_…- dijo innecesariamente_

-Sí, claro, "Dra. Cuddy"

A Lisa no le gustó nada como mencionó al final su nombre esa chica, pero no le quedó mas que esperar, ella hacía una llamada, y al colgar…

-Dice que suba, está en la habitación 348…

-Pero, lo que pasa es que nosotros íbamos a salir..

-Mire señora, es el recado que me dieron….

-Gracias, subiré_…- Lisa no salía del asombro de lo increíblemente molesto que era House…aún….subió en el elevador al piso correspondiente, llegó justo fuera del cuarto….dudo en tocar…finalmente, lo hizo_…

-Quieeeeeeen?

-House, sabes muy bien quien soy yo¡

-Gracias señora de la limpieza, pero ahora no necesito que limpie nada….

-Gregory House,¡abre inmediatamente esta puerta o la tiro¡ - _la puerta se abría…_

Extrañaba esos gritos Cuddy… pasa a mi humilde morada_….- Lisa no se movía_

-Se puede saber porque no bajaste?

-Se puede saber porque llegaste tan tarde?

En eso otros huéspedes iban pasando por el pasillo, y repentinamente…

-Mira, si no aceptas los 100 dlls x noche, no te preocupes, buscaré a otra puta… _la pareja que pasaba, se miró entre ellos riéndose…_

A Lisa no le quedó más que empujarlo y meterse rápidamente al cuarto….House cerró la puerta, divertido…

-Siempre divirtiéndote a mis espaldas House..

-Como no hacerlo con ese culo que te cargas…

-Mira House, me voy¡ no sé ni que estoy haciendo aquí… _- trataba de pasar rumbo a la puerta, pero él lo impedía.._

-Ok, ok, ya me calmo…oye chica, ¡que me dejaste plantado¡ pensé que no vendrías….

-Pues ya estoy aquí….vamos a cenar o que?

-Porqué tanta tensión? Te pones nerviosa estar acá sola conmigo, en un cuarto de hotel?

-Estás loco House, mírame – _se sentaba en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, con su pequeño vestido ajustado_….

-Te veo Lisa, que piernas….

-Cómo notaras, lo menos que tengo, son nervios…así que dime, eres tú acaso el nervioso?

Un silencio incómodo se produjo… Lisa se paró rápidamente de la cama…

-Vamos House, déjate de bromas, haber empecemos con la entrevista…dime que has hecho todos estos años?

-Te refieres a mis actividades laborales, o a mis actividades en la cama?

-Sabes? Puedes ser tan culo como quieras, no te preocupes, que yo ya hice mis investigaciones, sé, que te han despedido de todos los empleos que has tenido, que eres un bocaza, que nunca te callas, que no respetas a tus superiores, ofendes a tus pacientes, te sientes el único que tienes la razón, y crees que eres el único médico en la faz de la Tierra… olvido algo?

-Hay que bárbara, me siento desnudo ante ti.. ¡ toda la verdad, verdadera¡ como lo lográs Cuddy? – _le hacía caras de burla a Lisa_….

-Búrlate, pero tú y yo sabemos, de hecho, toda la comunidad médica lo sabe, que tu carrera está jodida, que la has jodido ya el número suficiente como para no ser contratado por nadie más….Ninguno de tus anteriores empleadores dá un céntimo por ti, todos están furiosos por las numerosas demandas que has dejado tras tu estela…

-Entonces, todo está dicho…olvídalo Dra, Lisa Cuddy, siendo así, no se sienta Usted presionada, ni siquiera, a tener este encuentro conmigo… - _lo decía un tanto dolido, agachando su cabeza_…

-Pero yo no soy como ellos, sé lo que vales… - House se volteaba hacia ella

-Sí, a pesar de ser …todo lo que dije antes, sé lo capaz e inteligente que eres, lo que te ha hecho falta, es alguien que te sepa manejar….

-Y quien es, ese alguien, según tú?

-Yo

-Porqué crees que puedes "manejarme"?

-No lo sé….pero te conocí hace muchos años, y sé que en el fondo, no eres ese patán que siempre muestras…

House permanecía callado…mirando a su bastón…

-Has tenido tus…problemas…y estos te han hecho. .más duro…pero lo buen médico, nadie debiera discutirlo…

-Estoy contratado? Triple bono, horario matutino, la oficina más grande, auto, me pagan las putas?

-Estarás a prueba, sin prestaciones de inicio, con el horario normal que todos los jefes de área, disponible siempre que sea requerido, con 3 horas diarias en servicio a la clínica gratuita del hospital…sin auto…y tú te pagas las putas, idiota.

-Todo lo puedo tolerar, menos que me pongas en tu clínica de culpa…

-Esa clínica es un gran logro para el hospital, y todos los médicos sirven en ella..

-Yo no lo haré…

-Entonces olvida la oferta…- Lisa casi abría la puerta…

-De que hora a que hora en la clínica? – decía derrotado..

-Lo coordinaremos House…

-Bien, cuando empiezo?

-Te parece el siguiente lunes? – _él asintió con la cabeza_

-Cenamos para celebrar? _– preguntaba esperanzado_

Lisa lo meditó unos segundos…que daño habría en una inocente cena con su futuro jefe de diagnóstico? Que importaba que tenía una historia de amor a cuestas? Que ella aún recordaba sus besos, sus caricias?...al diablo…

-Ya estoy acá, y no he cenado, vamos pues…..

-Y tal vez de postre podríamos…

-House, por favor, vamos a cenar…

-Pero dentro de ti .. lo recuerdas…verdad?

Lisa lo miró fijamente….él se acercó …..ella no se alejó…tan cerca estaban de besarse….un pequeño movimiento de ambos y se cerraría el trato….de repente, unos golpes secos a la puerta, rompió el encanto…

-Esperas a alguien…

-Eh? No..no.. – Lisa abría la puerta…

-Holaaaaa¡ vengo por el masaje "especial", llego bien verdad, 9 pm? Es que si usted habla con tan poco tiempo es difícil llegar a tiempo, pero aquí estoy _– la chica con un tono rubio escandaloso, una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación…y una postura por demás sugerente…se movía coqueta al umbral de la puerta_…. – seremos tres, por lo que veo….hola preciosa….

Lisa volteó a ver a House….en su mirada no había sorpresa, si acaso, algo de decepción….

-Nos vemos el lunes House….-tomaba su bolso donde lo había colocado al llegar

-Lisa, lo olvidé, es que… cuando no llegaste, yo pensé…perdón….

-Olvídalo House, la gente no cambia…..

-No te quedas preciosa? Te prometo que te gustara_…-la "masajista" le acariciaba un rulo del cabello de Lisa…_

-No, muchas gracias, agradezco la oferta, pero no…_salía del cuarto_…

-Lisa… quédate¡no puedes considerarlo?

-Nos vemos el lunes Dr. House_….- Lisa se encaminó al elevador, y al voltear, se dio cuenta que la "masajista" había entrado a realizar su trabajo….House de vuelta en su vida, tan cerca…y tan lejos a la vez…. De camino a su casa, llegó por un frapuchino que tanto amaba…._


End file.
